Another Odd One Out
by ulquiorra1
Summary: Ponyville. That is where she lived. This is where she has always lived, even as a small filly. Where she grew up, made a life of her own, and where she spends time with her friends. This tale centers around our dear Lyra Heartstrings. Everyone knows how unique Lyra is. However, what do we truly know about how Lyra feels about being different.
1. Going Out

**Hello again fiction readers. It has been a while since I've written anything on here or updated on my being. (Not that you care anyways.) I have been busy with classes and other crap that needs to be done, but what the hell. I'm going to go write a fic instead of doing something useful. (JK this is a great use of both of our time.) I have been wanting to finish another story that has been on hiatus for a few months (a year?) now and I have come to accept that I have lost interest in finishing it for now. It will be completed though, do not worry faithful readers!**

**Anyway, I have been on tumblr since my absence. Like, my entire absence. I learned something there. It is that there are many wonderful blogs there full of amazing artists, writers, and ponies. Now, thanks to tumblr and the new 4****th**** season, I have the uncontrollable urge to write more MLP fiction. Not to mention all of the amazing reviews that I received on **_**Behind Amethyst Frames**_**. If I didn't or could not reply to your review, then here you go: Holy crap thank you all! You seriously do not know how much a simple kind review can change someone's entire week! You are all seriously amazing! Yes, even those of you who criticized my grammar. I don't want to upload something with a ton of mistakes in it. So in short... :D lol. I can't put my happiness into words.**

** There were only like 8-9 reviews but still, thank you. Sorry for rambling, I am in a good mood again just remembering those nice things I read. Here is a story I'm writing instead of sleeping at...**

**12:54 AM... on Sunday... before school... with an essay due... that's only half done... great... :\**

**I don't know how long I will make this but It won't pass 3 chapters. I don't think. **

**Hope you enjoy anyway! ('**_**Italic**_**' = thought, "speech", I own nothing, respectful owners, etc)**

**X**

**Introduction**

**Ponyville. That is where she lived. This is where she has always lived, even as a small filly. Where she grew up, made a life of her own, and where she spends time with her friends. Actually, maybe that is better worded as "only spends time with her best friend." Yes, that is far more accurate seeing who it is pertaining to. This tale centers around our dear background mare, Lyra Heartstrings. Everyone knows how unique Lyra is. However, what do we truly know about how Lyra feels about being different. She knows what it is like to be...**

**Another Odd One Out**

_(See what I did there?)_

**Chapter 1 - Going Out**

**Bon-Bon's POV**

"Lyra are you waking up or not?" It was about the fourth time calling up to her room. We were supposed to go to the park today and relax for "our day off." Seeing as how I have an actual job in candy making and running my own shop downstairs while Lyra simply lives with me running errands, I really don't see how it's _our_ day off. In truth, I don't care about the technicalities. The only thing I care about is spending a quiet day with Lyra next to me. I might be a bit more excited about this than Lyra, but it was her idea of 'a treat for the treat maker.'

I thought it was terrible and corny too, but sweet at the same time.

_'Ok, I'm heading up to see what's keeping her so long.'_ I started walking up the stairs towards the back of my sweet shop. Upon reaching the top, I headed down the short hall and to the left. Lyra's door still remained closed. Thinking it rude if somepony barged into _my_ room while I slept, I gently knocked a few times and paused.

I was simply replied to by more silence.

With a little more force I attempted knocking again. Nothing. "Lyra? Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah just a minute." A quiet voice replies from within the sealed room

Letting out a small sigh of relief, I went back down the hallway and waited for Lyra to come out. After a moment I heard the sound of a door opening behind me. I turn to see Lyra exiting her room. She looks as great as she usually does. As she stepped closer I noticed small bags under her eyes. "Lyra did you just get out of bed? It's almost 2:30 in the afternoon. You aren't sick are you?" I didn't want to drag her outside if she was feeling ill.

"No I'm not sick, Bonny-

I couldn't help but get chills down my back as she called me that cute nickname.

-I'm still tired I guess. No need to worry about me."

"Well good to hear. Are you still up for going to the park? If you want I can let you sleep in longer."

"You take way too good care of me Bon-Bon. This was called a day off for a reason, remember."

"Alright if you insist. I only take care of you so well because that is how I treat my best friend."

"Whatever. Any other pony would be crazy to let their friend live in half of their apartment, rent free, have free samples of products, get three meals a day, and receive their medical care for only doing a few chores now and again. You are too sweet for your own good. Although, now that I think about it you do sound crazy, Bonny." She said this with fake concern on her face, followed by a small smile.

"Stop it you're making me blush" By 'blush' I mean my entire face glowing a light shade of crimson. "and I can assure you, Lyra, that I am still sound of mind."

"If you say so. Come on lets get going then." She passed me and started to go down into the shop.

"Lyra, don't you want to tidy up before going out? Your mane is still a mess from when you got up earlier." Instead of being normally smooth on top, her mane had become a mass of spikes flailing about with one small horn nearly hidden from view. Lyra stopped and looked at the top of her head.

"Huh, I guess it is..." She then sat back and brought both of her hooves up in between her ears. With a single brush downward from both hooves, her mane looked like normal again!

_'What?! It took me at least ten minutes this morning to fix my mane!'_ I couldn't help feel a tiny bit of jealousy rise up in me.

"Done! Can we leave now? I want to grab a daisy sandwich on the way and arrive before our spot is taken." As I began to laugh at how she suddenly perked up from a few moments ago, I stopped realized how she called a random park bench "our spot."

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I too, continued down the stairway towards the impatient mare by the front door.

* * *

"See, I told you nopony would be in our spot. There was no need to scarf down your food so quickly." Lyra was serious about that park bench. After ordering the sandwich, it barely lasted a minute before Lyra had inhaled it completely. "I was almost certain you were going to choke."

"Well what if I _had_ taken my time eating? Somepony may have taken it. You are lucky to have a pony like me around to lookout for you."

"Yes Lyra, without you almost choking to death, I may not have had a bench to sit on for a few minutes. How could I have accomplished this feat without your reckless eating habits?" All the while I was talking, she only continued to laugh at my heavy sarcasm. "Anyway, there aren't even that many ponies out today."

It was a warm, sunny day for Ponyville. Very few clouds hung around in the bright blue sky. _'Apparently one of the pegasi responsible for this section decided to take a day off as well.'_ As a matter of fact, Rainbow Dash appeared to be doing exactly that on one of the smaller clouds overhead. Lyra had taken her place on the bench and awaited my arrival. As I hopped up next to her, I noticed she was sitting upright again. "Isn't it uncomfortable like that?"

"Like what?"

"Sitting with your back and legs at such odd angles." Lyra looked down at her posture then started to swing her hooves slightly. She gave me a small shrug in return.

"It doesn't really bother me. Kind of comfy."

It was a good enough answer for me. I turned back to watching the scenery in front of me. There were a few foals off to my left playing together and laughing. While towards the right on a different bench sat an elderly couple, conversing over an inaudible subject. Behind one of the nearby trees lay two ponies, a mare and stallion, holding hooves. The stallion whispered something into the ear of the smaller mare the made her start giggling. Looking over the small group just arriving, I noticed that one of them-

"Do you think I look weird?" My thoughts had been interrupted by Lyra. I looked back over to her questioningly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." She looked back down to where she was sitting.

"I was just wondering if I looked... strange sitting like this."

"Well I don't think so." I said truthfully. "You sit like that all the time." Why she was just now asking this didn't make any sense to me.

"I know I always sit upright, but I just wanted to know if I looked awkward or odd like this."

"Why is it that you are asking me now, though?"

"No particular reason really. Just started thinking about it." I started to feel bad for my earlier remark about her.

"It's because I said something isn't it..." She shot her head up to look me in the eyes.

"No Bonny it's... Well not directly you, I... It's just that you, no I mean... Well..." She had started trailing off. Her eyes began to do the same.

"Oh I knew it. Lyra I'm sorry for making you feel uneasy."

"Hey you're not the one making me feel uneasy here..." I didn't understand what she meant. No pony else had said anything to either of us.

"Lyra what do you mean? We are the only ones-" As I was talking I glanced around us.

Everypony that passed by was making quick glances in our direction. Half of the ponies that passed us were also whispering to friends or smirking by themselves. For a second I thought I saw one of the foals from earlier point this way.

"You didn't see them earlier, did you?" Looking back to Lyra, I saw her head hanging down. Her mane was dangling in her eyes and her ears, normally perked up, slanted back. "You simply noticed a few of them walking by, talking or even just enjoying their outing. Well this is what I see every time I go out."

I couldn't help but stare back at her, my mouth slightly ajar. I had never seen Lyra in such a bad way before. It hurt. "Lyra, are you Ok?" She looked over to me and lifted her head slightly. She had tears welling up in her eyes. She was rubbing on to her right shoulder as if somepony had just waltzed over and hit her. Leaning forward onto all four hooves, she began to walk off towards the parks exit. "Lyra..."

She turned her head back a little. "I'm alright. I j-just need to get a little fresh air. It's a bit too s-stuffy here." All the while she was talking she didn't stop walking nor turn around completely.

"Hey, hold up. Let me come with you." I had just gotten my right hoof on the ground when I heard her again.

"N-no Bon-Bon. I want to b-be alone f-for a bit." There was no turning back this time. She even began to speed up.

"Lyra!" It was no use trying to get her to stay. I stared after her. A mare that had been walking by me during the scene muttered something to her friend as they both continued to chuckle contentedly to themselves. I was furious. "I'm sorry could you repeat that to my face? I would like to know what was so amusing!"

The mare had backed off as her friend wisely advised her to move on, being just as worried as the pony receiving my questioning. they both hurried off as I turned back to the pathway I had watched Lyra run down. I turned back to everypony in the park. All that had turned their attention to my spectacle earlier, rapidly averted their gaze to anything but my harsh glare.

I then started off for my sweets shop and home for that matter. My anger quickly subsided and was replaced with deep worry instead.

"You had better be home, Lyra." I desperately wished that there was no need to look all over Ponyville for her. She was pushed to a limit that I have never seen her be pushed to before. whenever she would get upset, Lyra always told me what was wrong. Now she is covering the matter up.

I quickened my pace with each passing thought.

_'Please be alright.'_

_'Celestia, please don't be hurt.'_

_'Please don't be crying, all sad and alone!'_

Now at a full run, I would be back upstairs in no time.

"Please let me be able to help..."

**X**

**Well there you have the end to Chapter 1.**

**Really hope it there was enough there to get at least a few of you sucked in. I would like some feedback before continuing on just to make sure this story is getting off to a good start.**

**There will most likely only be about 3 chapters to this in all. I **_**seriously **_**doubt that I will exceed that limit.**

**Oh well. Whatever happens, happens.**

**See you all in Chapter Two!**

**Ulquiorra1 Out.**


	2. Breaking Down

**Well after receiving enough positive feedback, I have decided to continue the story a bit earlier than I first anticipated. It is also due to the fact that I was slowly dying inside of boredom from not writing anything for a few days.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 2 of AO1O.**

**(Because it sounds and looks dumb if you call it AOOO)**

** X**

**Ch. 2 – Bitterness of Past Recollections**

**Bon-Bon's POV**

Finding my way back home, the sun had started to set in the evening sky. A light orange had now descended on the horizon leaving light shades of gold and crimson following behind. _'We really had been late leaving.' _I approached the square where my sweet shop resided. Looking up to the second story window, I didn't see any lights on the side of the apartment that held Lyra's room. I was pondering whether to look elsewhere or search the shop first. I quickly glanced around and found Roseluck closing up her flower stand for the day. I quickly made my way over to where she stood gathering a few leftover flowers.

"Bon-Bon what's the matter? You look worried about something. Is somepony hurt or…" I had just approached her and already hadn't even gotten to so much as catch my breath let alone say anything.

"Roseluck, have you seen Lyra around? Did you-"

"Why? Is Lyra missing? What happened Bon-Bon?"

"I was with her earlier and she started acting weird. She had started to walk away while she was…" I had to pause for a moment and realize just how worried the next word made me feel. "…Crying." Roseluck, noticing how worried I actually was went silent for a moment.

"Wait here for one second, Bon-Bon." Roseluck had quickly run around the corner. Like I had been told, I awaited Roseluck's return patiently. Only a moment later, I heard the sound of hooves running towards me. Looking in the direction of the sound, I saw Roseluck.

"Like I thought, Lily was just a little ways over from where I set up shop. She said that she did see Lyra head in this direction in a hurry, but she is not sure where she was going."

I was relieved to know I was at least headed in the right direction. "Thank you so much Rose. You sure you didn't see her go inside?"

"Positive. I would have seen her for sure."

"Then I have to go." I turned and began to run again when I turned my head back to Roseluck. "Thanks again Rose!" She waved back at me as I directed my thoughts back to the task at hand.

I needed to find Lyra before Luna's night fell over Ponyville. I had no idea where to look. I was feeling horrible for having upset Lyra. My eyes started to water from frustration, anger, and panic.

'_Lyra where the hay are you?_' My pace was now starting to slow. I had run by Twilight's Library, the spa, the schoolhouse, and the Carousel Boutique. There was no sign of Lyra anywhere. I literally didn't know where else to turn. Any path that I decided to go down would only lead me to nothing. I was exhausted and upset. In no way is this the best combination of emotions to have when looking for somepony.

I had stopped walking altogether. My legs had started to tremble as I stood in place, holding in my sobbing. I was at the very least holding it in to the best of my ability considering the situation I found myself in. "Please, Lyra…" My voice would go no higher than a pathetic whisper. A few tears had now worked their way out of my now clenched eyelids, slowly trickling down the sides of my face. "W-where are you? I-I'm so s-sorry, Lyra." The moon had now fully risen into the dark sky, illuminating the sad scene the stars gazed upon. "I-I just w-want to help y-you."

The tears had now been let loose to pour down to my quivering jaw and lips. I could do nothing to change this situation. I was the one in need of help now. If I couldn't help myself how was I going to be of any use to Lyra and her troubles? _'I need you with me. If you aren't here to keep me together, then I don't know what use I could be to anypony else.' _I had now collapsed on the ground. Wallowing in my small pool of pain and tears. All I could do to try and stop my tears in their attempt to drown me was to bury my face deep into my hooves. _'Lyra…'_ I could take it anymore. I was in a complete state of panic mixed with pain, sorrow, and loneliness, without any hope of finding the one pony that could pull me from it. "I need you to be right beside me! I can't STAND not being around you! I only want you t-to be happy. I-I h-hate seeing you so s-sad, it hurts inside m-my chest…"

"I l-love you, Lyra. S-so m-much that it's killing m-me from t-the inside. Why couldn't I have j-just told y-you th-that before? I a-am just t-too a-afraid of losing you. I l-love you…"

'…_And you are never going to find out because of my cowardice!'_

I had no idea how long I had been laying there, in the light of the moon. All I knew was how horrid I felt and how cold it was in the streets of Ponyville. I was somewhat glad that nopony was out wandering the streets to see the scene I must be putting on. Then again, I really didn't care about my humiliation at this point. Having nopony on the streets is the exact problem I was dealing with, wasn't it?

After letting myself collect whatever part of me that hadn't been taken away with the stream of tears, I attempted to stand up. I had just about as much strength as I thought. Upon getting up on all fours once again, my right foreleg gave out and I sunk back down for a moment. The second attempt at standing appeared to be much more successful. I had no clue as to the identity of my whereabouts. I was simply on a random road of Ponyville. I looked at my surroundings to try and hazard a guess as to where home would be. I could see the top spire of the town hall.

'_Home is to the East of there so…' _I slowly made my way down the path that I had to hope would take me home the quickest. This would surely be one of the longest walks I will ever take. All I can do on the way back is think about Lyra and our most recent event that had occurred only hours ago. Feeling the stains that my tears had left in the fur of my cheeks only made me want to reestablish their earlier flow as they reminded me of how low I really felt.

Lyra is still nowhere to be found, and now I am a complete emotional mess. I could do nothing but look for her in the morning. No matter what, I can't give up. If I were to do that, then I would never leave my apartment again. Eating would certainly be out of the question as well as sleeping and talking to anypony. _'Living without knowing you are alright is going to be impossible.'_ Should Luna have any pity on me, she would allow me to at least sleep tonight. However, I had a feeling that not even the Princess of the Night could help ease my troubled mind into even the littlest bit of sleep.

I had finally found my way back to my lonely shop in the center of its ever-growing seclusion of the surrounding homes and businesses. Lyra's whereabouts are still in question. She was either staying out of sight on purpose or she was lost. The area I was approaching was so dark. Everypony's windows that were once lit with light, illuminating the darkness alongside Luna's moon, were now deprived of all light so those inside could rest until Celestia's morning light would break through the glass panes to wake them from their slumber. Thankfully the streets still held on to the moonlight so I could get home safely. The night truly was a beautiful time.

However, this night seemed to defy that statement. I had drearily walked up to my front door. The closed sign still hung in its original place from earlier. It's odd how today started off so calm and full of joy as Lyra and I looked forward to our day off. As I reached forward and put my hoof on the door's wooden handle, I looked back behind me, yearning for Lyra to approach me from behind one of the neighboring buildings. She did no such thing. Dropping my head slightly, I noticed something I had not seen when first approaching the shop door.

There was a sliver of warm, golden light lying across the ground a short distance behind me. I slowly turned to face it. Wondering where it could be coming from, I walked over as to get a closer look. Approaching the strip of light, I noticed it would flicker like the glow emanating from a flame.

Upon getting within a hoof of the light, I could see a shadow being cast through the middle of the strip. It was my shadow. Suddenly filling up with hope, I immediately spun around and looked to the second floor of the shop.

That was the floor that held the apartment rooms. That is the floor in which the light was being cast from. Most importantly, the light was coming from the one window in all of Equestria that I was hoping it was coming from. The light was radiating from Lyra's bedroom.

I was filled with so many emotions all at once. Overcome with joy, excitement, and so many more that I had no hope of describing. Just as quickly as all of these feelings had appeared, the light from above had gone out. I stood frozen in place for a moment longer trying to comprehend all that had just happened. I snapped out of my daze and bolted for the door. Ripping it open, I ran inside finding the stairs in the dark. Making my way up them while surprisingly not tripping doing so, I found Lyra's doorway.

Locked. My heart sank slightly, realizing that she was obviously still upset. In my excitement, forgetting something so important was unbelievable.

I calmed myself down as quickly as I could. Hoping to leave out any hurt or delight in my voice.

"Lyra? Are you in there?" No answer. "Lyra please, you have to talk to me if you are in there. I have to know if you are all right. Please are you in there?" No response once again. "Lyra, I have been searching for you everywhere for you. You have had me so worried."

"I'm not…" My ears shot up in response to the gentle whisper from inside.

"What?"

"I'm not alright." My heart sank again. It fell much farther this time, however.

"What's wrong, Lyra? Please talk to me. I need to know how I can help." I now had the side of my face pressed against the cool wood of her door.

"You can't help me this time Bon-Bon…" My lips started to quiver as my eyes began to tear up once more. "You can't fix this like how you fix everything else that goes wrong in my life."

"Tell me what is wrong, Lyra. I can't do anything if I don't know what the problem is."

"Fix me. That is the only way you can help. You have to fix everything that makes me who I am. That is…" I could hear quiet sniffles coming from the other side of the door. "That is the only way to make this s-stop…"

"Lyra…" I could feel a lone tear trickle down my cheek. "I-"

"You c-can't do that. I j-just…" She paused, trying to keep herself together. "The way they l-look at m-me. You don't understand the f-feeling that c-comes with having ponies whisper behind y-your back, about what a f-freak you are!"

It hurt so much to hear her in this much pain. "Let me in Lyra. I just want to talk you through this and see if I can do anything."

"I'm not opening the door, Bon-Bon." I don't want you to see me like this. Plus I already explained that you can't help me… It would be better if you just left me by myself so people don't associate you with somepony like me."

"Lyra, let me in. I will not leave this door until you have let me try to help!" I stomped my hoof into the planks just before the door. My body was starting to tremble again, both from frustration and sadness. "I d-don't care what o-others would think of me, so l-long as I helped y-you…" The tears would not be far off by this point. Without a doubt, I would not be able to keep cool for much longer. I couldn't break down in front of her like I had before in the street.

"Bon-Bon I know you only want t-to help, but y-you don't want other ponies to p-point a-and laugh at you behind y-your back whenever you hang a-around a pony that acts differently th-than everypony else. I w-will simply m-make things w-worse f-for you. I'm n-not going to unlock the d-door."

"Lyra! Open the door! I can't listen to you be this miserable and in so much pain…"

"Bon-Bon look-"

"No Lyra, listen!" The tears would not cease flowing from my eyes. "I can't allow for you to be sad by yourself! Not anymore…" I couldn't stand anymore. I just sat down, not even attempting to dry my eyes. It would be pointless. "I d-don't care i-if you th-think that I can't help y-you. I don't c-care what o-other ponies would think of m-me. I-I don't care about a-anything like that!"

"…" There was no sign of Lyra objecting or interrupting this time.

"The only thing th-that I care a-about is m-making sure that you a-are n-never alone. I w-will always be here to s-support you, and t-take care of y-you, a-and make sure th-that n-nothing goes wrong. I o-only want the best f-for you." I paused to catch my breath. "Meaning, if you are u-upset about anything, you are to talk to me a-about it. Please open the door, Lyra. It's killing me knowing that you are all by yourself i-in there…"

All that I could hear from the next room was small sniffling sounds. I hung my head and just let the tears fall off the tip of my nose. She was determined on not letting me in. I was determined as well. There would not be any moving from my spot so long as Lyra remained in her room. I couldn't allow her to stay by herself.

Then I heard the sounds of light hoofsteps getting closer to the door. I hastily backed up allowing more room in case Lyra stepped out.

"A-alright. I-I'll open i-it." There was a small, metal click as the lock was released. The door swung open. Lyra was standing back, still holding the door open in her right hoof. Even in the dark I could see her eyes were red from crying. Actually, I could see a few tears glistening in the moonlight. Her mane was a mess as well as a few rustled patches on her coat. Her room behind her was in complete disarray. There was furniture and miscellaneous items strewn out on the floor.

I could only stare at her with sympathy clouding my every thought. On the other hand, she would not look into my eyes and meet my stare. "Lyra, please let me in so I can-"

"Bon-Bon? Why do you want to be so nice to me when nopony else even thinks twice about showing the same consideration?" She now looked up from the wooden planks at her hooves, and into my unblinking eyes. "You are so eager to be as nice as possible to me. Other ponies you are friendly to, sure, but why are you so much kinder to me?" Our tears had subsided for the moment. They simply sat upon our faces to dry up now. "I really don't think I deserve such a good friend…" She now lost the strength to keep her head up and went back to eyeing her hooves.

"Lyra of course you deserve good friends. You deserve to be treated far nicer than I could ever treat you, as well! The only reason that I am so kind towards you and care for you like I do is because I-" _'No, don't say it now! It will only ruin things!' _

I sat there stupidly as my mouth hung open leaving my sentence unfinished. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of embarrassing myself like that in front of Lyra. "What is it Bonny?" That really doesn't help my blushing situation.

"No it's nothing Lyra." I had to turn my head to the side as to avoid her now persistent gaze.

"Bonny, please I want to know. What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong. It's just-" Just then Lyra's horn began to glow, shining a dazzling yellow glow over the dark hallway I was sitting in. I could see her beautiful golden eyes shine in the presence of her magic.

"Well if nothing's wrong why is wrong then why does it look like you have been crying? Your face is also really red. What is it, Bonny, please tell me." She continued to sit a step closer, her eyes unwavering.

"Lyra…" I couldn't tell her the real reason why. The pain from holding it in was unbearable, but I could bring myself to let that simple sentence escape my lips. It would scare her off. Then how would I help her? I can't lie to her either. That would hurt that much more.

"Bon-Bon. I trusted you enough to come out here with the most pain I have ever felt. Whatever it is that you were going to say, won't change the fact that I trust you more than anyone else. Whatever you say will stay with me and only me. It can't be so bad that you can't trust me with it."

"No matter what I say, it won't change the fact that we are friends, alright?" I couldn't hold it in and make her think that I didn't trust her. _'I can't believe that I am about to say this. I don't know if I want to believe.'_

"Bon-Bon, whatever you say won't change that. Nothing could change how I see you as a friend." Here it goes. The very sentence that has caused me so much pain over so many years.

"Lyra. I-"

"Wait!" She quickly reached over and brought me into her kind embrace. "Before you say anything…" I put my hooves around her while she continued to hold me in hers. "Thank you for always being here for me. Whatever you are about to say, I know it is important. The fact that you trust me without judging me first…" I could feel a tear drip from her face and land on my shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for being so c-caring." Those words were more than enough to give me the courage to say the most important message of my life. I should be thanking her for letting me relieve this pain so easily.

"I love you, Lyra Heartstrings." Nothing louder than a whisper was uttered into her mane as we continued our embrace. I could hear her suddenly take in a breath of air and hold it. She slowly let go of me, and I did the same. Bringing her head back farther so she could look at me, all I could see was complete shock and awe on her face accompanied by the few teardrops that still resided in her eyes. I couldn't have regretted what I had done anymore than I already had.

"Lyra wait, I didn't mean it like, I mean I didn't want it to come out like that, I-" My eyes had started to tear up again. "I'm so sorry…" I lowered my head in a poor attempt to try and hide my shame. Realizing what I just did only made the tears return that much faster.

"Oh no you don't. You are not crying again."

Before I could reopen my eyes to look up, I felt Lyra's hooves cup the sides of my face as she lifted my head back up to eye level with her. She then pulled my face into hers, forcing our lips to meet. As her eyes shut tight, mine could only shoot open.

I had absolutely no idea what was happening at that very moment until I truly felt her lips for the first time against mine. The sweet smell that originated in her mane and coat finally making itself noticed to my nose. Her gentle embrace seeming even warmer than before. I wrapped my fore hooves around her neck as I drifted deeper into the moment we were both sharing. I then kissed her back, deepening the moment, letting all of my love pour into that single kiss.

No words could describe the happiest moment of my life that was occurring before me. As I started to relax my embrace around her she pulled me in even further, tightening her hooves around me, as she started to kiss me back harder than I had before. The light from her horn intensified the deeper she leaned into me.

Not only was I experiencing the first kiss between Lyra and myself, I was sharing my very first romantic kiss with the one I had been dreaming about sharing it with.

We both released each other slowly. Catching our breath Lyra looked me in the eye with a completely serious look on her face. "Don't ever hide something like that from me again. Especially don't ever try to take it back." I couldn't help but smile and give off a small laugh. I could also feel my cheeks start burning, almost as if they were really on fire. "You are lucky I love you too, or else you would be in so much trouble for not telling me sooner." Lyra then smiled back at me, her cheeks also lit up, as she gave into one more embrace.

"Don't you ever be unhappy for being the wonderful mare that you are! There is no way that I would have you any other way than just being yourself. You are so unique and special. Never change, Lyra. No matter what anyone else says, just ignore them. They have no idea how important you are." My eyes had watered up one last time. "It would be impossible for m-me to continue without th-the one mare in all of E-Equestria that could m-make me feel happier than I-I have ever been. D-don't you forget th-that!"

"Alright, Bonny, I won't." I pulled her away from me to bring her within inches of my muzzle.

"Another thing, don't you dare stop calling me 'Bonny.' Got that?" She simply gave me a light kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Don't worry about that. You can trust me."

I pulled her close to me once more to give her another hug. Lyra is such a liar for saying that nothing I could say would change how she saw me as a friend. I could forgive her for that though.

For the first time that night, both of us were crying tears of joy.

** X**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2 of AO1O!**

**I worked like crazy getting this thing done, too. I am really not one for writing sad scenes and Chapter 2 was, like, ALL sad. Oh well I think I pulled it of pretty well. Just listened to a LOT of sad music to try and coax out as many sad feels as I could. Hope my depression served as good enough fuel for your story!**

**Well Chapter 3 will be on its way right after I return from therapy for aforementioned depression.**

**Ulquiorra1 Out.**


	3. Epilogue: Waking Up

**Hey sorry for the wait in updating. I was contemplating whether or not to actually write this chapter because it's just the epilogue. I already told everyone that I was going to write another chapter so I couldn't back out and change the Chapter Two's document to just be done.**

**Actually it was mainly because I was too lazy to go in and change a few tiny words to say "I'm done now," and for some reason decided that doing this was easier. You know, because this is far simplerwriting an additional chapter rather than a sentence.**

**Right? Yeah I thought so too.**

**Well as promised, here is your epilogue to Another Odd One Out.**

**(I will warn you that this will not be as long as the previous chapters and that is technically why it is an epilogue.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Waking Up**

**Lyra's POV**

All I could feel was warmth surrounding my body as I stirred from my sleep. For the first time in awhile, I didn't wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. It was actually morning this time. I could see the light from the early sun on my eyelids.

Something was different this morning. Something was really strange. The sun has never shown through my window. There was also a familiar but alien smell on my pillow.

I tried to sit upward as to look outside, however I found myself immobilized by something lying over me. I opened my eyes slowly as not to blind my self. Looking down to see what object was restraining me, I blinked getting my tired eyes used to the bright, yet dim surroundings.

It was the limp leg of Bon-Bon draped over me.

I looked to my side to see her body up against mine, sleeping soundly. Her mane was in horrid condition as well as her normally smoothed down coat. I couldn't help but recognize just how adorable she looked. I had never seen her when she didn't have her mane and coat brushed before.

While smiling like an idiot at my friend, last night's events swept back into my mind. I remembered then that she was no longer just a friend. She was definitely more than that to me before yesterday, but now it is officially true. I couldn't help but continue my smile with increasing happiness. Things like this only belonged in fairytales. They at least only happened in them.

These amazing moments known as happy endings were most certainly unknown to me. I am quite happy that has changed.

Lying my head back down to be all the more near to the sweet mare I loved, I also inched my body as close as I could manage to the beautiful mare. After finally realizing I was really in Bonny's room, the sun issue as well as the different scents around the room made more sense. I felt silly after not being able to recognize Bon-Bon's sweet fragrance.

Closing my eyes, I settled in to the warm embrace that I could not get enough of. Keeping my eyes shut I lifted my muzzle up to where Bon-Bon's nose rested on the pillow adjacent, planting a small kiss on it.

Replanting myself on my pillow, I felt a pair of lips firmly push into mine. My eyes shot open as I could feel the heat rise to my face while watching Bon-Bon kiss me. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away slightly and whispered to me.

"Sorry, but you missed my mouth." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Let me try again then." I quickly rolled over on top of Bon-Bon, effectively pulling her from her drowsy state. I was greeted with a red-faced mare, unwilling to try and free herself from my grasp as I passionately rested my lips on hers. We lay there for a minute or so before rolling back into our original positions.

"Lyra you better not go anywhere without telling me again, alright? You had me so worried." Noticing a small tear forming in her shimmering eyes, I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going to be leaving your side for a long time. You also don't have a say in that matter. I don't care what you say, Bonny, I am staying with you forever."

That certainly did the trick as she was laughing with a bright grin on her face. Looking at the clock on her wall, I noticed it was only 8:00 a.m. "What time did we fall asleep?"

"I don't have a clue, but I do know I need more of it. Does another day off sound good?" I wrapped her in my hooves as I pulled her into my embrace before nuzzling my face into her neck.

"So long as it is spent with you, my beautiful Bon-Bon. Just for today, you have to keep your mane messy like this."

* * *

**There you have it, your technical, 3****rd**** chapter, epilogue… thing. ****Totally needed to do this and wrap everything up with some cute little scene to try and combat the depressing 2****nd**** chapter scenes.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading AO1O because I know that I enjoyed writing it! ****Come back shortly for a new story coming out soon, When We Danced. ****It may be depressing or not I don't know yet. Like normal it will be written as I go.**

**Leave a comment telling me what you thought and leave unreasonable hate out of it!**

**Ulquiorra1 Out.**


End file.
